To Death Do Us Part
by Asphodel Chestnut
Summary: It's Rose Weasley, Al Potter and Scorpius Malfoy's first year together as the Silver Trio. Follow them as they go through their schooling years at Hogwarts. Will they stick together and remain friends, but most important of all - will they keep their special bond or will it slowly deteriorate over the years to come?
1. Friends and Enemies

_It's Rose Weasley, Al Potter and Scorpius Malfoy's first year together as the Silver Trio. Follow them as they go through their schooling years at Hogwarts. Will they stick together and remain friends, but most important of all - will they keep their special bond or will it slowly deteriorate over the years to come?_

* * *

_To Death Do Us Part_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Friends and Enemies**

As soon as Rose Weasley took her first breath of Platform 9 and ¾, she felt excited all over again. She had these constant on and off feelings about going to Hogwarts over the summer. Some confused, some strange, and some just downright odd.

At least she had her best friend and cousin, Albus Potter. He was probably even more nervous than she was, because of his older brother James, who had been teasing him all summer about the possibility of being sorted into Slytherin.

"Where are they?" she asked her father nervously as she scanned the bustling crowd for her best friend.

"We'll find them," said her dad reassuringly. "Don't worry."

"There they are!" said her mother, pointing out a group of 5 people making their way toward them in the crowd.

"How are you feeling?" Rose asked Al.

"Nervous. Scared out of my mind!" he replied.

"But mummy, why can't _I _go?" whined Lily.

"You already _know_, Lily! You're not old enough, yet!" said Aunt Ginny, sighing as she did so.

"You know two years isn't really as long as it seems, Lils!" said Al.

But she just stood there, and sniffed occasionally.

"At least you'll have Hugo here to keep you company!" said Rose, gesturing to her little brother, who was the same age as Lily.

"But…" Lily faltered.

"You might be in Slytherin." James was saying to Al.

"James!" snapped their mother, Ginny.

"What? I was only saying he might be in Slytherin. He _might _be. And there's nothing wrong with—"

He suddenly stopped when he saw the look on his mother's face, and disappeared off into the crowd.

"Parked all right?" Harry asked Ron.

"Sure did. Hermione didn't believe I could pass a muggle driving test, she'd thought I'd have to confund him!" said Ron.

"No I didn't, I had complete faith in you!" said Hermione.

"As a matter of fact, I _did _confund him!" Ron whispered to Harry.

"I just hope I make it into Gryffindor!" Al was saying to Rose.

"If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you. But, no pressure!" said Ron.

_Smack_.

"Ronald, that's a horrible thing to say to the boy, for goodness' sake!" said Hermione.

"Ow! Bloody hell, 'mione! It was a _joke_!" said Ron, laughing, while dodging another rather hard smack that came his way.

"Don't worry, he doesn't mean it!" said Ginny reassuringly to Albus and Rose, who looked solemn.

"Look who we have here," said Ron, nodding his head towards a group of people standing only a short distance from them.

"So that's little Scorpius. Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie! Thank god you inherited your mother's brains!" said Ron.

"Oh Ronald! Don't try to turn them against each other even before they get to school!" said Hermione sternly, hitting him on the arm for a third time.

"Don't get too friendly with him though, Rosie," whispered Ron while all the other adults were conversed in their own conversations.

"Hey," called James, appearing beside Al. "Just seen Teddy!"

"And _why _is that important?" asked Al.

"And guess what he was doing? _Snogging _Victoire!"

His eyes darted from face to face, while his own face fell at the lack of reaction that he assumed his piece of information was going to get.

"_Our _Teddy? Teddy Lupin? _Snogging _our _Victoire_? And I asked what he was doing –

"You interrupted them? Oh, you are _so _like Ron!" Ginny interjected.

"He only told me that he's come to see her off," said James, his misery showing through his face. "And then he told me to go away."

"Oh… it _really _would be lovely if Teddy and Victoire got married. Then he really _would _be part of the family!" sighed Hermione.

"Teddy already comes over for dinner about four times a week," interjected James.

"Why don't we just invite him over to live with us?" Harry asked.

"Yeah! I don't mind sharing with Al. Teddy can have my room!" said James enthusiastically.

"No," Harry said firmly. "You and Al will only share a room when I want the house demolished."

"Hmm… it's nearly eleven. You'd better get on board.' Ginny informed the children while looking at her watch.

"Well I'd better go find my friends. See you later, Al! And remember, watch out for Thestrals!" James shouted into the crowd.

"I thought they were invisible! _You said they were invisible_!" Al yelled.

"Don't mind him Al, he's only pulling your leg. Thestrals are gentle creatures." Harry said as he bent down to give his son a hug.

Al turned around to look at the train, his face full of excitement.

"Why are they all staring?" he demanded.

"Don't let that bother you. It's me, I'm _extremely _famous!" Ron said.

Al, Rose, Lily and Hugo all laughed at this.

"See you at Christmas!" all the adults yelled to the children.

"Let's find a compartment." Rose said to Al.

"Here's one!" said Al, finding a compartment that only contained a lone boy.

He looked up as they entered.

"Hello," said Rose, sitting down next to the window, opposite the boy.

"Hi." The boy replied. Seeing his face more clearly now, Al recognised who the boy was.

Scorpius Malfoy.

"I know who you are, my father pointed you out on the Platform!" said Scorpius.

"So did my dad," said Rose.

"You don't seem _that _bad to me," said Scorpius, examining Rose and Al.

"Well, at least what my father told me, anyway." he added.

"Huh. You know what _my _father told me before we went to King's Cross?" said Rose.

"What?" asked Scorpius.

"_If you meet anyone who looks like they belong in Slytherin, give them a good hex!" _quoted Rose.

"It's just all a big contradiction!" said Al.

"I _know_! My mother always says _never judge a book by its cover_," Rose agreed.

"Which house are you hoping to get into?" Al asked Scorpius.

"Anywhere but Slytherin." Scorpius said nonchalantly. Al and Rose both stared at Scorpius, with a slight look of shock etched across their faces.

"I know you're both thinking I _should _be in Slytherin because I'm a Malfoy, but my father told me he doesn't care where I end up as long as I get sorted." Scorpius said.

"Don't worry, you will!" said Al in a sarcastic manner.

"Hey Scorpius, do you mind if we just go see our family for a while? We won't be long!" asked Rose.

"Sure, go right ahead. I've got some other friends to see anyway," said Scorpius, getting up from his seat and heading out of the compartment.

"Let's go find the others." Al told Rose.

They entered the compartment that was filled with the Weasleys/Potters.

First, there were Dominique, Lucy and Molly, 5th years, talking and giggling quietly in the far corner of the compartment. Next, there was (of course) Fred and James, 2nd years, playing Exploding Snap while sitting further away from everyone else in case of unexpected exploding cards.

Then, there was Victoire, who was in her 7th and final year at Hogwarts, who had her chin in her hand and gazing dreamily out of the window.

Roxanne, a 4th year, was reading a book separately from everyone else.

"Well if it isn't Rosie Posie and the future Slytherin King!" said James as they entered. Rose looked over at Al, who looked like he was on the verge of tears. Again.

"Shut up, James. You _know _you can't call me that!" snapped Rose.

"Yeah, why do you _always _have to be such an insufferable git?" said Lucy.

"Shut your beak, Goosy!" James said in retaliation.

This made Lucy's face turn a brilliant shade of red. With that, she kept her head down and only looked up if someone talked to her.

The train pulled in the small, dingy platform that had a sign hung over it, which read "Hogsmeade,"

All the students climbed off and headed towards the carriages, while the first years met in a big group around a huge half man, half giant who went by the name of Hagrid.

"Firs' years, firs' years!" he was calling.

"All right there, Rose? Al?" he asked, spotting Rose and Al in the crowd. Many students craned their necks to get a better look at them.

"Who's yer friend here?" he asked, gesturing to Scorpius, who had met them back in their compartment a short while before the train arrived.

"Scorpius Malfoy." Rose said clearly. Al saw Hagrid's eyes narrow slightly, but then as soon as he saw it, he blinked. And the look was gone.

"All right, everyone here? Follow me!" called Hagrid, leading them through a winding path, which led them to a small rocky shore with 20 or so boats waiting for them.

"No more than four to a boat! Everyone got one? Right then, forward!" called Hagrid, while taking a whole boat to himself.

"It's… it's…" breathed Rose, as they got their first glimpse of Hogwarts. "_Beautiful…" _she finally settled on.

"Yeah, it is." Al and Scorpius agreed.

"Come on, there's not much time to spare!" said Hagrid, ushering everyone out of their boats and leading them up to the great double doors of the vast castle.

He raised a gigantic fist, and knocked three times.

"First years, Professor," said Hagrid to Professor McGonagall.

"Thank you Hagrid, I will take it from here," said Professor McGonagall.

"My name is Professor McGonagall. I am Headmistress, Transfiguration teacher and Head of Gryffindor house here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Professor McGonagall introduced.

"Is green your favourite colour?" asked a small boy at the front of the group. Students around him laughed.

"Er… yes, it is…" said Professor McGonagall awkwardly, looking down at her robes.

"While you are at Hogwarts, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points, while any rule breaking will loose you points. There are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. At the end of the year, one house is awarded the House Cup. A great honour, I presume. And I hope that whatever house you will be sorted into, you will uphold its pride."

When she finished her little speech, she led them into the Great Hall. There were lots of "Ooohs" and "aaahs" as they entered.

"It's bewitched to look like the night sky outside!" Rose was saying to a girl with bright blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Now, when I call your names, you shall come up here, and I shall place the sorting hat on your head," she lifted the frayed hat that had a small rip like a mouth on the brim.

"And you shall be sorted into your houses." Professor McGonagall informed them.

"Abbot, Lily!" she called, and Lily Abbot got up on the platform and let Professor McGonagall place the hat on her head.

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted after a couple of minutes.

"Allen, Mary!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Atkins, Barbara!"

"Ravenclaw!" called the hat.

On and on it went like this.

"Longbottom, Alice!" became the first new Gryffindor. The students in Gryffindor house were shocked that they had to wait for so long.

Albus was dreading the moment when his name would be called, but when you are dreading something, time seems to speed up in great dollops.

After another couple of minutes, "Malfoy, Scorpius!" was called.

"A Malfoy, I see. Right, I know what to do with you – GRYFFINDOR!" called the hat.

A look of delight spread across Scorpius's face as students chattered away at this startling piece of news about a Malfoy being sorted into Gryffindor.

"I told you before and I do not want to say it again, will you _please _be quiet so we can continue on with the sorting?" Professor McGonagall said, calling silence to the students who were so deeply conversed in their own things.

"Potter, Albus!" Professor McGonagall called.

With shaking legs, Al climbed up onto the platform, and placed the hat on his head.

"Potter, did she say?" whispers started to break out amongst the crowd.

"Quiet, please!" called Professor McGonagall.

"Hmm…. right, then. Right… ok. GRYFFINDOR!" the hat called.

A look, not excitement, not relief, but much _much _more than that, filled his entire face as he got down and joined his brother and Fred as well as the rest of the WPC at the Gryffindor table.

"Good job, Al!" James and Fred yelled while thumping him (maybe a little harder than expected) on the back.

After another few minutes, "Weasley, Rose!" was called.

_"Ravenclaw, would do well for your studies, but I see something much more than that… bravery, courage… I know… GRYFFINDOR!" the hat called._

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading my first chapter. Please leave your thoughts & constructive criticism down below. No flames please!**


	2. Flying and Rivalry

_It's Rose Weasley, Al Potter and Scorpius Malfoy's first year together as the Silver Trio. Follow them as they go through their schooling years at Hogwarts. Will they stick together and remain friends, but most important of all - will they keep their special bond or will it slowly deteriorate over the years to come?_

* * *

_To Death Do Us Part_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Flying and Rivalry**

Rose grinned at Al and Scorp as she saw them descend the staircase in the next morning.

"Hey, Rose!" they both said as they approached her.

"Sleep all right?" asked Scorpius. "Yes. You?" asked Rose.

Scorpius nodded.

"What about you, Al?" asked Rose.

"Yeah, I slept all… right," said Al, failing at the attempt of trying stifle his yawn at the end of the sentence.

"Come on, let's go to breakfast!" said Scorpius, allowing Rose to go first through the portrait hole.

"I wonder what our lessons will be like?" asked Rose, looking at all the different pictures as they passed them on the way down to the Great Hall.

"I think we go through here…" said Scorpius with his eyes narrowed, pointing to a small corridor that they had just passed.

"No, that's to go up to the North Tower, where the Divination classrooms are!" said Al.

"Oh, what a shame! We don't start Divination until third year!" said Rose miserably.

Scorpius and Al grinned at each other.

"Are you three lost?" asked a ghost that had just floated out from a wall behind them.

It was Sir Nicholas, the Gryffindor ghost.

"Yes, do you mind if you show us where the Great Hall is? We can't seem to find it!" asked Al.

"Certainly, if you would follow me?" said Sir Nicholas, gesturing to a wall in front of him.

"Uh, we're not ghosts, so we can't go through walls like you can!" Scorpius pointed out, while Al and Rose nodded.

Sir Nicholas laughed at what he just said, and pointed to something a little further along from where they were standing (or floating).

"Oh… I didn't see that!" said Scorpius.

"I'm sure you didn't… now, if you don't hurry then you will miss the morning mail!" said Sir Nicholas.

The three followed the ghost through several doors and shortcuts.

"There… has… to… be… a… shortcut!" panted Al, when they _finally _reached the Great Hall after what seemed like an hour.

"Hey, think of it this way. At least we know where the Transfiguration and Defence classrooms are!" Rose pointed out.

"True." Scorpius agreed.

They entered the Great Hall to sounds of students chattering away happily while waiting for the mail to arrive.

Al, Rose and Scorpius took three vacant seats where the rest of the Weasleys were.

"Morning!" said James and Fred, while passing each Scorpius, Al and Rose a piece of paper.

"New first year timetables." Fred explained.

"Oh no… History of Magic, first period!" groaned Al.

"What's wrong with History of Magic?" asked Rose, looking confused.

"You say that for every class!" said Al.

Rose rolled her eyes.

"It's true, you do!" said James.

"Thanks for the clarification, James!" said Rose sarcastically.

"Oooh… someone's suddenly become a hot-head!" said Fred in his annoying high-pitched voice.

"Put a sock in it, Fred!" Rose said.

"Oh, the mail's here!" interjected Scorpius, pointing up to the ceiling.

Rose gave him a look that read 'good timing,' because Fred looked like he was about to start a fight.

"Look, Al. It's our family owl!" James said.

It fluttered down and dropped a letter in front of them.

"It's addressed to all of us!" exclaimed Rose, showing everyone that it said "kids" on the front.

"Let's leave it till we're back in the common room, too loud here." James said.

"Hey, there's the bell!" said Al, hearing the bell ringing throughout the castle.

"Come on, let's go. I don't want to be late for History of Magic!" exclaimed Rose, hurrying to put her things in her bag. Scorpius and Al exchanged a look.

"… Ok…" said Al, gathering his own things.

"Welcome to History of Magic…" said Professor Binns, the only Hogwarts ghost that taught a class.

"Today we will be learning about the Hogwarts Battle, and we also have a very special guest speaker, Harry Potter." Professor Binns said, stepping aside to reveal –

"Uncle Harry!" Rose blurted out.

Nearly everyone's heads turned to her direction. "Sorry…" she mumbled, keeping her head down.

Al and Scorpius grinned at each other.

"Now, if you please?" asked Professor Binns.

The trio hung around after class until everyone had left.

"So, how's school?" Harry asked, after the classroom was devoid of students.

"S'alright." Al said.

"Who's this?" Harry asked, looking at Scorpius.

"This is Scorpius Malfoy." Rose introduced.

"Hello, sir." Scorpius said to Harry.

Harry looked a bit stern for a while, but then his expression softened.

"Do you want me to go get James?" asked Al, breaking the tension that was left hanging in the air.

"Nah, that's ok Al. I'm teaching his class next, anyway," said Harry. "Besides, I'd better be heading back to work, anyway. Have a good day!" called Harry, as the three of them left the room.

"What do we have next?" asked Al.

"Transfiguration!" Rose replied almost at once.

"Ok, let's go so Professor McGonagall doesn't give us a detention…" sighed Al, heaving his bag on his shoulder so he could carry it better.

They entered Professor McGonagall's classroom.

"I am _so _glad Transfiguration is over!" said Scorp happily as they left.

He and Al had got into trouble so many times that it wasn't funny.

"How can two people talk so much about _Quidditch_… it's just a waste of time!" said Rose.

"Rose! How _could _you say that? For crying out loud, nearly everyone in our family plays Quidditch!" exclaimed Al, pretending to be shocked.

"My mother didn't." Rose pointed out smartly.

"I rest my case." Al said, while Rose grinned.

"Lunch time! I'm _starving_!" said Scorpius, pulling everything and anything that was within reach.

"What's new…?" Rose muttered, while Scorp just rolled his eyes.

"Hey guys. How's your first day going?" asked Dom, sitting down next to Al.

"S' fine!" said Al with his mouth full of food.

Dominique looked disgusted, and went and joined Molly and Roxanne instead.

"What a b-" Al started to say, but was cut off by Rose.

"Al!" snapped Rose, stopping her cousin from swearing.

"What?" Al asked, pretending to look innocent.

"So, first day. Any good?" James asked loudly from his spot next to Fred at the table.

Everyone mumbled "fine," or "usual," or "same," in response.

James looked bored at the lack of reaction he thought to expect.

"Come on, it's got to be more interesting than just _fine_!" said James huffily. This time, everyone _did _laugh.

"Well, we saw dad today!" said Al loudly.

"Yeah, we know Al. The family came in and saw him after my class!" James retorted back. Al rolled his eyes.

"Rose, isn't that your owl?" asked Dom, pointing at a Screech owl that was flying down to their table.

"Hello," said Rose, giving her owl some pieces of bread from her plate as the owl dropped the letter. "Thanks!" she said, and it fluttered back to the Owlery.

"It's from Hagrid!" said Rose to Al and Scorp, who was leaning in to see who it was from.

"_Dear Rose and Al, I know you get Friday afternoons off, so how 'bout you come to me hut at 3pm for some afternoon tea?" _Rose read.

"Can I come?" asked Scorpius.

"Sure." Al replied.

"I'll write back and say yes. Just give me a minute!" said Rose.

"Awww, I have to walk back to the Owlery since she flew away!" said Rose miserably. The Owlery was on the _other _side of the grounds, which took at least 20 minutes to walk to.

"What a shame. Or, Fred and I _could _just walk over to where Hagrid is standing right outside the Great Hall and give it to him?" James offered.

"Could you?" asked Rose.

"Nah that would waste our energy. Fred and I have to walk all the way to Herbology next!" said James.

"You're a git, did you know that?" Al scowled at his brother while Rose ran to stop Hagrid from walking back to tell him they'd meet him on Friday.

"But what would you do without me, Al?" grinned James.

"Everything." Al said stiffly. They glared at each other for a while when Scorpius said, "ok there's no need for a fight here… come on Al, I think Rose needs us!"

Still glaring at his brother, Al reluctantly got out of his seat and followed his friend out of the Great Hall.

Later that night in the common room first years gathered around the bulletin board and whispered excitedly to one another.

"What's going on?" Rose asked a girl who was in her dorm, Natasha Robinson.

"Flying lessons! This Thursday!" she said excitedly. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Yes I can't wait!" said Al and Scorp in unison. Natasha smiled at them, and went off to join the other girls in her dorm.

"Come on, we'd better get to bed." Rose said, as it was nearly 11pm.

* * *

Thursday morning came, and the first years (much to their dismay, they were to be learning with the Slytherins) trooped down to the grounds where 20 brooms awaited them.

"Come on, hurry up. I don't have all day!" barked a voice from behind.

It was Madame Hooch.

"Step up to the left side of your brooms, stick your right hand over, and say _up_!" said Madame Hooch, putting emphasise on the word up.

"Up!" everyone shouted. Al's and Scorpius's jumped into their hands at once.

Rose's, however, just rolled over on the ground.

"With feeling!" said Madame Hooch.

Once everyone had their broom in their hand, she walked up and down the rows, correcting their grips as she did so.

To Al and Scorpius's delight, she said their grip was absolutely perfect.

"In fact, I'd like you two to stay behind after class…" said Madame Hooch, looking them up and down.

After class was over, Rose hung around the grounds while she waited for Scorpius and Al.

"What did she want?" she interrogated them after their meeting was over.

"She wants us to try out for Quidditch!" said Al excitedly.

"Awesome! Did she say what positions?" said Rose.

"Well, she'd thought Scorp would be a good chaser, and she said I would be a brilliant Seeker!" replied Al.

"That's awesome!" repeated Rose.

"Come on, let's go back to the common room. I'm so tired!" said Scorp, ushering them to the Great Hall.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Please leave a review telling me what you think! Remember, your reviews make me update faster, so keep that in mind :) Until next time, my friends...**


	3. Tea and Tryouts

It's Rose Weasley, Al Potter and Scorpius Malfoy's first year together as the Silver Trio. Follow them as they go through their schooling years at Hogwarts. Will they stick together and remain friends, but most important of all - will they keep their special bond or will it slowly deteriorate over the years to come?

* * *

_To Death Do Us Part_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Tea and Fights**

Friday afternoon rolled around quite fast, which was a relief for the trio.

"How could one teacher despise us so much?" huffed Al, coming out of double Potions (a Friday specialty).

"It's Professor Inghram, what more do you expect?" asked Scorpius. Professor Inghram was a bossy teacher, only picked her students over favour of everybody else (which made sense because she was the Head of Slytherin house) and liked to pick on the Gryffindors most. Al, Rose and Scorpius were the main targets for her… constructive criticism, as she liked to call it.

"She seems to detest you the most, Scorp," said Rose as they made their way up to the Great Hall for lunch.

"Well, I think it's for the reason that I got sorted into Gryffindor instead of _Slytherin_." Scorp said, shuddering as he said 'Slytherin.'

Rose paused for a moment.

"Scorp, do you know we've been best friends for almost a month now and I don't know a single thing about you?" asked Rose after a moment.

"What do you mean, Rosie?" Scorp asked her.

Rose blushed when he called her this. Everyone knew that only her dad was aloud to call her that.

"Like I don't know anything about you. What's your favourite sport?" asked Rose.

"Quidditch. You?" Scorpius replied.

"Anything _but _Quidditch!" Rose retorted.

"What's your favourite thing to do in your free time?" asked Scorpius.

"Read. You?" asked Rose.

"_Reading? _Seriously, Rose?" laughed Scorpius.

"Hey! At least I learn something from reading!" Rose said.

"You're not the only one with a brain, Rose!" Scorpius pointed out.

Rose made a face that read _what's that supposed to mean?_

"I mean you're not the only smart one in the class." Scorpius said.

"Well, let's just see about that. On Monday we have a test on Charms. Whoever gets a higher mark than the other person, can be considered the smartest." Rose said.

"Sounds pretty good." Scorpius replied.

"Come on, let's go to Hagrid's now!" said Al, eager to turn the conversation away from the topic of schoolwork.

The Trio packed up their bags and began to walk down to where Hagrid lived.

Hagrid lived in a small wooden hut, on the edge of the forbidden forest.

Rose knocked on the door three times, while they heard some shouting in the hut, "_back, _Fang. Back!"

"Oh, hello Rose, Al!" said Hagrid as he opened the door.

"Who's this?" he asked, looking at Scorpius.

"Oh, this is Scorpius Malfoy. He's our friend!" Rose introduced.

"A Malfoy, eh? I knew yer father." Hagrid said to Scorpius.

"My father speaks highly of you." Scorpius said stiffly.

Hagrid mumbled something about not wanting to believe him, but Hagrid stepped aside and let them in.

Fang took one look at Al, and bounded straight at him, while resting his head on his knee. Al tried to ignore the fact that his robes were all wet because Fang had started to dribble happily.

"I want ter hear all about yer first week!" said Hagrid, making them some tea and placing some rock cakes on a plate.

"Was a bit surprised when yer got into Gryffindor, Scorpius." Hagrid said.

"So was I." Scorpius agreed.

"How are yer lessons?" asked Hagrid, offering the plate of rock cakes.

"They're pretty good!" Rose said happily, declining a rock cake politely, in further notice from her aunts, uncles and parents.

Fang grumbled as he stared longingly at the rock cake in Al's hand. When Hagrid wasn't looking, Al quickly slipped the rock cake into Fang's mouth. Rose and Scorpius jumped at the sound of crushing rock that was coming from Fang.

"The _worst _class is Potions, which we just had this morning!" said Al.

"Eh? S' that Professor Inghram who's teaching yer?" asked Hagrid.

"She seems to _really _hate me!" Scorpius said.

"Rubbish! No Professor in their right mind would _hate _on a student!" said Hagrid.

"Really? Well look at my dad and Professor Snape!" Al pointed out smartly.

"Look what happened in the end?" Hagrid said.

Al decided that was a rather good point.

The time passed gradually after that. It had started to rain, so when the trio arrived in the Great Hall, they were soaked.

"What happened to you three?" James asked them when they sat down for dinner.

"Went and saw Hagrid." Al said.

"How's he doing?" James asked.

"All right. Told him about our first week." Al said.

"Did you tell him you're trying out for Quidditch?" James asked.

"No," said Al, getting started on the plate of food Rose had served for him and Scorpius.

"When are the try-outs?" Scorpius asked Al.

"Tomorrow afternoon, 3pm." Al told him.

* * *

After they finished with their dinner and desert, the family sat together in the Gryffindor common room talking happily about their first week back at school.

"McGonagall gave me a detention for just _talking _during class, because she said it was _a distraction to other students_!" James was saying to Fred.

"Detentions are something you should be used to by now, James." Victoire sneered at him from her seat in front of the fire.

Nobody knew why Victoire was in such a bad mood, not even Dominique.

"Hey Fred, I'm starving. Let's go down to the kitchens and get some food!" said James to his best friend.

"Ok." Fred said, standing up and following James to the portrait hole.

"Hey, can I come? I haven't eaten for _ages_!" asked Al.

Rose rolled her eyes. "You just ate four plates full of food at dinner!"

"Plus, three plates of desert!" interjected Scorpius.

"But now it's gone through. So I'm hungry again!" Al retorted.

"…Boys…" said Rose exasperatingly while shaking her head.

Al headed out of the common room with Fred and James. There were still quite a few number of people in the Great Hall, who were talking to their friends from other houses, before heading up to their own.

"I'll go down!" said Fred. James decided to follow him, because he didn't feel like talking to some lame first years.

"Hey Al, we'd better get some shut-eye tonight!" said Scorpius, as the time on his watch read that it was almost midnight.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot!" exclaimed Al, gathering up his things and heading up the boy's dormitory stairs after saying a brief "night!" to everyone.

"I'd better get to bed too." Rose said after half an hour or so had passed.

"I think it's best if we _all _went to bed." Dom said, standing up and stretching.

The girls headed up the stairs to their own dorms, and went to bed.

* * *

The next day dawned bright and sunny. Rose was up _really _early, even earlier than she would have woken up for breakfast on a weekday. She was highly annoyed at herself for waking up so early, because she deeply loved a good sleep in on the weekend. It really refreshed her after a long and exhausting week of school.

She dressed, and walked downstairs to find the common almost empty. The only other person that was awake was, to her surprise – Scorpius.

He smiled when he saw her and said, "hi!"

"Morning." Rose smiled back.

"Couldn't sleep?" asked Scorpius, moving his stuff over on his table to make room for her as she sat down. Rose nodded.

"Same. And you usually sleep in on weekends!" said Scorpius.

"I know! So that's why I'll be in a bad mood for the rest of the day!" agreed Rose.

Scorpius laughed.

"It's nearly time for breakfast to start, do you want to wait for Al or head down?" asked Scorpius, inspecting his watch.

"Head down?" suggested Rose. Her cousin could survive one morning away from them.

"Then let's go!" said Scorpius, packing his stuff and placing it neatly in a corner.

They entered the great hall to find it empty, except for most of the staff teachers who were at the head table.

* * *

3:00pm finally came around later that day, and Al and Scorpius headed down onto the grounds, where they were to meet Andrew Wood, the Gryffindor captain.

"Hello!" Andrew greeted the two first years.

"Hi!" Al and Scorp said in unison.

"So, looks like you're trying out for Seeker?" Andrew asked Al.

Al nodded.

"And you're trying for Chaser?" Andrew asked Scorpius.

"Yes," Scorpius replied.

"Right then, let's get down to business!" Andrew said.

Andrew already knew just by looking at Al and Scorp that they had no chance compared to everybody else.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks to the reviews so far!**

**Replies to reviews:**

**Guest: I agree with the Quidditch thing, I'm also glad you like my story. Thanks again for reviewing, Guest!**

**Sarasmile247: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you're enjoying it so far! **

**Sri (Guest): I like the idea of Scorpius being in Gryffindor too! So that's why I put him in there, haha... I'm glad you're liking it and I hope you continue to read in the future!**


	4. Halloween Parties and Secrets

_It's Rose Weasley, Al Potter and Scorpius Malfoy's first year together as the Silver Trio. Follow them as they go through their schooling years at Hogwarts. Will they stick together and remain friends, but most important of all - will they keep their special bond or will it slowly deteriorate over the years to come?_

* * *

_To Death Do Us Part_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Halloween Parties and Secrets**

"Did you hear?" Al said eagerly, as he found Rose and Scorpius in the Gryffindor common room on Sunday night after they had their dinner and dessert.

"What?" Rose asked.

"We're having a Halloween party!" Al said excitedly.

Rose perked up considerably at this news. "A Halloween party? Now? But Halloween's not for at least another month!" she protested.

Al shrugged. "So? Who cares! They've decided that anyone from first year and above is welcome! It also says that we have to dress up," he said.

"When is it?" Scorpius asked.

"Not for another two weeks," said Al sadly.

"At least we get to go to a party!" Rose exclaimed excitedly. She was truly excited about the party, even though she wasn't that kind of girl. Still, it sounded like they were going to have a good time together and they got to talk to students in the years above them.

"Yeah, I get it with the party, but can we please concentrate on our Potion essay and Charms homework? I want to get these finished at least by Tuesday," said Scorpius, picking his quill back up and dipping it in some ink before starting to write.

"Okay," Al said and placed his bag down on the table, while pulling up a chair beside Rose, "But we have to come up with some really cool costumes. Something that no one would even _think _of going as."

The trio started on their homework that was due for the next week. They finished a couple of hours later, and headed up to their separate dorms to go to bed, so they could be ready for a new school day in the morning.

* * *

The next day was Monday, and it dawned bright and sunny without a cloud in sight. Today was extra nerve-wracking because Al and Scorpius would find out if they made it on the Quidditch team or not.

"Calm down Al," said Rose as they ate their breakfast in the Great Hall. "I'm sure you're going to make it. If not, it's not the end of the world!"

Rose was sick and tired of her best friends talking about Quidditch non-stop all morning, and was eager for the list to finally come out so they would stop badgering her with questions.

"Sorry Rosie," Scorpius apologised. He nudged Al to make him start eating his breakfast because it was getting cold.

It was silent for a few more moments, until their older cousins joined them at the Gryffindor table. Al groaned when he saw his brother James grinning with Fred next to him, and sat down at the table in between Rose and Al.

How's my little bro doing on his first term of school? Haven't gotten into trouble yet, I presume?" James greeted Al, putting the poor boy in headlock and messing up his hair.

"James, gerroff!" Al said gruffly, and pushed his brother's arm away from him.

James grinned again and removed his arm from Al.

"You know James," said their cousin Freddie Weasley, "I think it's about time we showed them…"

"Showed them what?" inquired James, raising an eyebrow at his friend.

"You know… The _thing_," said Fred.

Rose raised her eyebrows. "It's not something that's against the rules to have in school, is it? Because the last time I checked all products from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes were officially banned for good."

Fred snorted. "Yeah, we heard. But that won't stop us, will it cousin?"

James shook his head.

"What is going on?" Al demanded, completely lost in the conversation.

James had a mysterious look on his face, "Come with us, and you'll find out!" With that, James stood up and dragged Al, Rose and Scorpius away from the Gryffindor table towards an empty room in the hallway.

"James! Where are we?" Al demanded hotly, annoyed from being taken away from his breakfast.

James covered his brother's mouth with his hands, "Shhhh…."

"Do you know what they're up to?" Scorp whispered to Rose. She shrugged.

Fred had disappeared off to somewhere, and James called, "Did you get it?"

"Get what?" Scorpius asked James.

James held up a hand to silence them. The four of them heard Fred rummaging around in some part of the room they couldn't see. _Maybe it's something from Dad's office_…. Al wondered. When they were younger and getting into a lot of trouble, James and Al were specifically told _not to go into their father's office_ because it had dangerous and dark magic from his Auror job, and those kinds of things falling into the wrong hands could lead to chaos.

"Got it!" called Fred, coming back with a folded piece of parchment, which looked very old and tattered.

"Got what?"

"Show us!"

"Come on," James said, pulling Fred toward them and showing the group the parchment.

Rose wrinkled her nose. "What's this rubbish?" she asked.

Fred and James looked appalled. _Rubbish_? "What's this…_ rubbish_, she says?" James said.

"Why, it's the key to our success—" started Fred.

"—Which helped us achieve some remarkable—"

"—Things here at Hogwarts, where—"

"—It will be remembered for generations—"

"—To come!" Finished James, and he opened the parchment to its full size, and tapped his wand and said some words:

_"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good…"_

Right before their eyes, a map of Hogwarts began to form on the parchment, and little footprints appeared in rooms and in the corridors, Al saw a pair of tiny feet with the label 'Professor McGonagall' strolling around the Headmaster's office.

"James, where did you get this?" Al asked.

James had a smug look on his face and glanced at Fred. "Nicked it from dad's office during our first year. Didn't get caught, and dad still hasn't figured out that we took it. Probably has no use for it now, anyways. Although I have a feeling he did check it to see if we were causing trouble…" James said, and he and Fred nodded their heads.

"This is bloody amazing," Scorpius breathed, and Rose agreed.

"Isn't it?" Fred sniffed, pretending to tear up.

"I don't understand though, why are you showing us this?" Al asked his brother.

"Well, we've decided we have no use of it anymore. We've already memorised every secret passage Hogwarts has—"

"—As we would—" Fred added.

"—And now we're giving it to you." James finished.

Al, Rose and Scorpius stared at each other. "Are you sure?" Rose asked.

"Yes dear cousin, we're sure. As long as you promise to not let this get stolen." James said.

Al made to reach for the map, eager to look at every inch of it, but James snatched it away from him almost instantly.

"Not so fast little bro. We have one last thing we need to show you. You see how anyone can read it now?" James said.

Rose, Al and Scorpius nodded their heads.

"Well, to clear it, all you need to do is tap it and say, _'Mischief Managed_' and then it just looks like an ordinary piece of parchment."

"The only downside of it being a piece of parchment is that somebody may throw it away by accident," muttered Fred.

"But I trust it'll be in good hands, right?" James asked, before handing the map over to Rose, Al and Scorpius. His eyes lingered on Scorpius a bit longer than Rose or Al.

They all nodded their heads.

"Well, if you're sure," James said and finally handed the map over. "Just make sure you clear it after each use—"

"—Otherwise anyone can read it." Fred finished.

* * *

_**A/N: REEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIEEEEEEWWWWW PLEASE!**_


End file.
